Despertar
by Caroliday
Summary: Que hacer si despiertas luego de 4 años y todo tu mundo se derrumba... comenzar una nueva vida y... sin ella?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

Capítulo 1 - Despertando

Pasó un año después de la fiesta realizada en el Hogar de Pony...

Candy trabajaba en el Hospital Santa Juana de Chicago después que Albert intercediera luego de las malas referencias de los Leagan, estaba estudiando Pediatría ya que le encantaban los niños y decidió dedicarse a ello totalmente. Era novia de Albert hace 6 meses puesto que el le declaro su amor y ella lo aceptó. Quería mucho a Albert, pensó que era un sueño estar con su Príncipe de la Colina, su primer amor cuando era niña, pasaron obstáculos como murmuraciones y por lo que se refiere a la Tía Abuela quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese noviazgo, pero terminó aceptando viendo lo feliz que era su sobrino.  
Candy se sentía segura junto a Albert, creía que el era su destino y lo aceptó, sabia perfectamente que no lo amaba tanto como lo hizo  
alguna vez a Anthony o a Terry, era un amor más maduro se decía, pensaba que una vez casándose lo llegaría a amar tanto o mas que alguna  
vez lo hizo, el siempre estuvo ahí para ella en todo momento ayudándola y poco a poco se fue enamorando de la pecosa, se sentía pleno y no  
deseaba otra cosa que hacerla su esposa.  
Estaba a un mes de anunciar su fiesta de compromiso, la Tía Abuela estaba organizando todo, ultimando detalles para dicho acontecimiento.

...  
En un hospital en New York  
Una enfermera sale apurada del cuarto especial A-2  
Dr. Robinson! - gritó la mujer  
Que pasa Caroline, porque el alboroto - preguntó el galeno  
El paciente del cuarto A-2 ha despertado! - gritó emocionada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
El Dr. va corriendo al lugar donde encuentra un rubio 19 años y ojos azules con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresión de no saber que  
pasaba con él.  
Avisa a su padre inmediatamente, voy a examinarlo - dijo el Dr.  
Quien es Ud.?, en donde estoy? -preguntó el muchacho  
Te encuentras en el Hospital Central de New York - contestó  
Que me paso? - preguntó el rubio  
tuviste un accidente hace...  
La cacería!, ya recuerdo y Candy donde está? - preguntó el chico  
lo recuerdas!, es una buena señal, dime que mas recuerdas por favor, donde vives, tu nombre, el nombre de tus padres, todo lo que  
recuerdes por favor - preguntó el galeno  
Vivo...vivo en Lakewood, mi padre se llama Vincent Brower y mi madre Rosemary Ardley ella murió cuando yo era niño, vivo con la Tía Abuela  
Elroy y con mis primos Stear, Archie y Candy... por favor Dr. ella donde esta?  
No se a quien te refieres muchacho, hemos llamado a tu padre a indicarle tu estado.  
Pero dime... recuerdas tu nombre?

...  
Si...Soy... Anthony Brower Ardley - dijo el rubio

Hola amigos... comencé esta nueva historia como saben amo a Anthony y nunca acepté que haya muerto :)... espero les guste...


	2. Chapter 2

Con el Sr. Vincent Brower por favor  
Si Soy yo digame...  
Sr. Brower soy Caroline la enfermera de su hijo, le tengo buenas noticias, el acaba de despertar  
De verdad Caroline!, muchas gracias, salgo inmediatamente al hospital

Sra Elroy soy yo Vincent Brower  
Vincent! no me diga que...- con voz apesadumbrada  
No sra Elroy al contrario ha despertado! - comento emocionado el buen hombre  
En este momento me comunicaron y me dirijo al hospital  
Gracias Vincent no sabe la alegría que me da, inmediatamente partiré a New York - dijo la anciana con lagrimas en los ojos  
...

"Hijo has despertado... por fin Dios hizo el milagro..." - penso emocionada  
"Y ahora... como lo tomará William...no importa de todas maneras debe saberlo, es la cabeza de los Ardley"

\- Corporación Ardley -  
Tia pasa, a que debo el honor de tu visita - para Albert no paso desapercibido el nerviosismo de la anciana  
William, debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante  
Que pasa tía no me asuste - dijo el rubio  
William, no se por donde empezar  
Pues desde el comienzo no le parece  
No estoy para bromas muchacho - dijo la anciana enojada  
Lo siento tía no se enoje pero la veo un poco incomoda y quise aligerar la tensión...- dijo Albert sonriendo  
Esta bien... hijo... recuerdas cuando hubo el accidente de la cacería de zorros  
Por supuesto tía fue el día mas triste de mi vida, aunque no estuve presente siempre me recriminé el no haber detenido esa absurda competencia cuando yo amo a los animales... y porque perdí a la unica persona que me unía con mi hermana - dijo Albert consternado  
Hijo... pues... como decirte... Anthony no murió aquel día... -dijo la anciana  
Que!... pero que disparates está diciendo! - Se levantó alterado el rubio  
Pues eso hijo, el no murio ese día, estuvo en coma todo este tiempo y me acaba de informar su padre que... ha despertado - dijo la anciana  
No es posible... pero tía... ustedes lo enterraron, hasta yo voy cada año a su tumba, como es posible, entonces a quien enterraron? - dijo el rubio  
A nadie hijo, la caja... está vacía...  
Pero como es posible que haya pasado esto, porque me lo ocultaron, porque hicieron todo ese teatro!- dijo alterado el rubio dando golpes con sus puños sobre el escritorio... y ahora... ahora me vienes a decir tan tranquilamente que mi sobrino está vivo? despues de mentirnos tantos años? - dijo el rubio consternado  
Lo siento hijo, de verdad lo lamento - dijo la anciana llorando - pensamos que no iba a sobrevivir, el doctor no dio muchas esperanzas y cayó en coma, cada día no había mejoría ni nada, solo esperábamos a que ocurriera la desgracia...  
Y si eso ocurría no pensabas decirmelo y lo iban a enterrar como un desconocido? - dijo todavía más alterado el rubio  
\- la anciana se quedó callada llorando, tapando su rostro con las manos -  
El rubio se calmo un momento viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su tía...  
Quiero verlo... - dijo tranquilamente  
La anciana se calmo un poco - Justamente a eso venía... ya empaque y viajaré hoy mismo a New York a verlo, me quedaré con el hasta saber que está bien - dijo hipando por el llanto  
De acuerdo tía, voy a ir por Candy, Archie y viajaremos también, si no alcanzamos al tren de hoy lo haremos mañana en la mañana.  
Vas a ir con los muchachos? - dijo la anciana sorprendida  
Por supuesto, ellos también deben enterarse, no pensaras ocultarlo cierto? - dijo con sarcasmo, estaba tan enojado que no medía su tono de voz.  
La anciana agacho la mirada y no dijo más, se levantó y salió en silencio  
Nos vemos alla William...

Una vez solo, el rubio dejó salir lagrimas mezcladas de felicidad y decepción  
"Como pude ser tan imbécil en confiarme, siempre alejado, sobrino estuviste 4 años solo sin tu familia, que cabeza de familia soy si no pude estar ni siquiera en tu entierro y cerciorarme que todo fue una mentira" - cayó derrotado en el sillón de su escritorio con las manos sobre su cabeza sin dejar de llorar  
"Y ahora como se los digo!... Candy... que consecuencias traerá esta verdad?..." - era el pensamiento del rubio...  
Amelia por favor comunícame a la casa y solicita hablar con Archie - dijo el rubio a su secretaria

... En New York

Doctor, dígame por favor donde está Candy - dijo el rubio  
Anthony, no se quien es la persona que dices, ya avisamos a tu padre de tu estado y vendrá muy pronto y él te podrá decir todo lo que quieras, dime sientes alguna molestia, algo te duele... - dijo el galeno  
Las piernas doctor no... siento las piernas... - dijo angustiado Anthony  
mmm debe ser por el coma que sufriste y por la caída, vamos a hacer unos análisis para saber a que se debe, pero lo más probable es que sea por el estado en el que te encontrabas, estuviste en coma mucho tiempo muchacho, pensamos que nunca despertarías - dijo el Dr.  
Mucho?... pues... cuanto tiempo estoy aquí? - preguntó el rubio temeroso  
Cerca de 4 años muchacho - dijo el dr  
Queeee!- exclamo Anthony alterado  
Cálmate Anthony, tienes que estar tranquilo debo analizarte  
Pero como quiere que esté tranquilo si me acaba de decir que estoy postrado en esta cama 4 años... - dijo el rubio tratando de levantarse de golpe  
Quieto muchacho, debes estar tranquilo - dijo el galeno  
Pero doctor... no entiende perdí 4 años de mi vida aquí... - dijo Anthony derramando gruesas lagrimas  
Que paso todo este tiempo... que fue de mi familia... que fue de... ella ... - dijo el rubio  
Caroline por favor inyecta un tranquilizante - dijo el Dr y la enfermera inmediatamente obedeció.  
No... necesito que me diga, respóndame por favor - suplicó a la enfermera, ésta inyecto a Anthony para tranquilizarlo el a su vez cayo dormido por el sedante

En Chicago...

Archie - por favor espérame en casa, necesito hablar contigo iré por Candy al hospital y te veré en una hora - dijo Albert  
Pero Albert yo tengo que ir a ver a Annie, le prometí un paseo y...  
Nada de eso Archie, discúlpate con tu novia, no podrás ir debo hablar algo sumamente delicado contigo y con Candy - dijo interrumpiéndolo  
Esta bien Albert pero de que se trata? - dijo el castaño  
Debo hablar con Uds. en persona, por favor espérame, salgo inmediatamente - colgó el teléfono

En el hospital de Santa Juana  
Hola mi amor - dijo el rubio dando un leve beso en los labios a Candy  
Hola Albert, viniste muy temprano, que sucede? - dijo la rubia un poco preocupada por el estado de Albert  
Candy, tenemos que ir a casa, esta Archie y tengo que informarles de algo sumamente importante  
Que pasó Albert no me asustes, le paso algo a la Tía Abuela? - dijo Candy alterada.  
No amor, nada de eso, no te lo puedo decir aquí por favor ven conmigo - dijo el rubio  
Esta bien, no tengo nada pendiente voy a informar que me tomaré el resto del día libre - dijo la pecosa y entró a la sala de enfermeras  
Albert estaba esperándola en el auto  
Ya estoy lista Albert, vamos - la rubia subió al auto y se dirigieron a casa  
en el camino el rubio iba muy pensativo y en silencio  
Que pasa Albert?, te noto muy serio, tu no eres así, algo grave esta pasando? -dijo la pecosa  
Candy al llegar a casa hablamos por favor - dijo el rubio tomando su mano y dando un suave beso en el dorso.

Llegaron a la mansión

Albert llegaste, pensé que ya no ibas a venir - dijo Archie junto con George quien también se quedó a pedido del rubio  
Hola gatita... - dijo el castaño dando un beso en la mano a su prima.  
Hola Archie, George - dijo la pecosa  
George, Candy y Archie pasemos al despacho por favor - dijo el rubio serio.  
Una vez en el despacho... - que pasa Albert porque tan serio, alguien murió? - dijo Archie bromeando  
Tomen asiento, lo que les tengo que decir es algo sumamente delicado - dijo el rubio  
Albert se encontraba arrimado en el escritorio con las manos sobre ella

...el rubio no sabia como empezar...

Tía Elroy acaba de viajar a New York al hospital Central a ver a un paciente que es familiar de los Ardley - dijo el rubio de lo mas serio  
Quien está en el hospital? no me digas que algo les pasó a mis queridos primos Leagan - dijo Archie sarcástico  
No Archie, silencio, por favor déjame continuar, es algo muy serio -dijo el rubio  
Comenzaré indicándoles que no tenía ni idea que esto había ocurrido y que me acabo de enterar hace unas horas cuando la tía fue a mi oficina a informarme.  
Que pasa Albert por favor dinos ya... - dijo la pecosa inquieta, estaba nerviosa...

Mi sobrino...Anthony... no murió en la cacería de zorros, esta en el hospital tras varios años de coma y despertó esta mañana - soltó la bomba  
George y Archie se levantaron inmediatamente de su asiento  
Candy se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito...  
Pero que dices Albert!... no juegues con nosotros - dijo Archie alterado apretando los puños  
William pero que estas diciendo, eso es imposible, todos estuvimos en su entierro y... - dijo George  
Me lo dijo la tía Elroy, todo fue una farsa!, lo dieron por muerto pensando que nunca iba a salir de su estado de coma, que los doctores no daban posibilidades de vida... pero... luego de 4 años en ese estado al fin reaccionó - dijo el rubio.  
Candy aun no reaccionaba, se encontraba en shock ante lo que escuchó y solamente dejo caer varias lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, todos los recuerdos los trajo de vuelta, la cacería, los cascos de los caballos, la caída! ... se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos fuertemente como queriendo olvidar aquel día...  
Vivo... vivo... Está vivo... - susurró Candy aun ida en sus recuerdos

Como es posible que tu no hayas estado enterado, que clase de cabeza de familia eres? - dijo Archie alterado tomándolo de la solapa  
No Archie entiende!, a mi también me lo ocultaron, no supe nada... - dijo derrotado el rubio  
Ahora eso no viene al caso - dijo George apartándolos - Joven Archie, William... lo importante es que está vivo y debemos ir a verlo  
Candy con lo ultimo salió de su mundo - Quiero verlo Albert, llévame con él - dijo suplicando la rubia  
Por su puesto Candy iremos inmediatamente - dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla  
Perdón Albert es que es como mi hermano y saber esta verdad, me ha alterado - dijo el castaño  
Vivo... esta vivo... Albert, Candy... Anthony mi primo esta vivo! - dijo Archie emocionado abrasando a ambos rubios derramando lagrimas de la emoción.  
El tren parte mañana, ya reservé los boletos - dijo Albert recobrando la compostura...  
Iré a empacar dijo la rubia y salió del despacho  
Yo también lo haré - dijo Archie y la siguió

...Horas antes en New York...

Vincent entró corriendo a la habitación de su hijo  
Abrió la puerta y vio a Anthony levemente sentado, ya estando más tranquilo después de despertar, Caroline le daba de comer  
Hijo! -gritó...  
Papá... - dijo el rubio  
Vincent corrió a abrasar a su vástago emocionado llorando - Hijo mío, despertaste... no lo puedo creer, gracias Dios, gracias por este milagro - dijo el hombre sollozando  
Con permiso me retiro - dijo la enfermera viendo la escena  
Gracias Caroline, estaré bien - dijo Anthony sonriendo  
Caroline se retiró dándoles privacidad a padre e hijo  
Papá... aun no creo que he estado tanto tiempo en coma, me lo dijo el Doctor y me parece imposible... - dice el rubio apesadumbrado  
Si hijo... no sabes como le rogué a Dios por este día, como suplique cada noche por este milagro, te amo hijo... - dijo Vincent  
Pero dime papá, como están mis primos... porque no vienen, si avisaste que ya desperté... quiero verlos... - dijo Anthony esperanzado  
Hijo... pues... avisé a tu tía Elroy... han pasado muchas cosas... que... es mejor hablar en otro momento... - dijo Vincent decaído

Que pasa papá? me ocultas algo? porque no me respondes?  
Anthony... es mejor que a lo que llegue tu tía te explique..  
No papá, quiero saber ahora, que pasa, dime todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo - dijo Anthony desconcertado  
Su padre se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana

Esta bien te lo contaré...  
Cuando sufriste el accidente quedaste muy grave, te trasladaron al hospital de Chicago, los doctores no daban esperanzas de vida, habían dicho que nos preparemos para lo peor que seguramente no pasaras ni esa noche, fue muy devastador para todos eso me comento tu tía Elroy, yo me enteré y viaje lo mas pronto para verte, no quería que te fueras sin estar contigo tus ultimas horas...  
Llegué a los 2 días ya que estaba aquí en New York haciendo unos negocios menos mal había llegado de un viaje desde Europa. Tu tía me dijo lo sucedido y el diagnostico de los doctores, pero cuando yo llegué ya habías caído en coma y me dijeron que puede pasar días, meses o hasta años para que despertaras o quizá nunca lo harías - dijo el hombre sollozando recordando el momento  
Pero... Elroy ya había tomado una decisión...

Cual papá? porque guardas silencio? - preguntó el muchacho  
Hijo... pues... ella dijo a todos que habias... muerto... -dijo Vincent agarrando fuerte con su mano una de las cortinas de la habitación...


	3. Chapter 3

QUE! - dijo exaltado Anthony  
Porque?, porque dijo esa mentira? y le creyeron todos? no entiendo! - dijo el rubio impotente apretando los puños  
Si hijo, yo cuando me enteré le reproche pero ella me dijo que fue lo mejor, para que dar esperanzas si tu estado era el peor

Aun así padre... la Tía abuela no debió haber hecho semejante cosa, ahora todos creen que estoy muerto...  
Pero... y... ahora ya lo saben? - preguntó esperanzado  
Yo llame a tu tía Elroy y se lo dije, estaba muy emocionada y dijo que vendrá inmediatamente  
Pues... espero realmente que haya dicho ya la verdad, porque padre yo regresaré con los Ardley, con mis primos... - dijo emocionado  
Anthony... - Vincent no sabia como decírselo...  
Que pasa papá? acaso hay algo más?  
Como te dije pasaron muchas cosas...  
Pues cuéntame por favor necesito saber todo... - dijo Anthony  
Hace un poco mas de un año, tu primo Stear... se enlisto en la guerra... - dijo apesadumbrado  
No papá es imposible, el es muy pacífico... el no pudo haber ido allá... eso no es verdad! - dijo casi gritando  
Es verdad hijo -dijo su padre

Es un tonto... yo haré que regrese, el tiene que saber que estoy vivo y...  
No hijo es imposible...  
Por que papá habla por favor no te detengas - preguntó el rubio con un nudo en la garganta esperando lo peor  
El... murió...  
NO! no... no.. no lo creo, es mentira, por favor dime que es mentira! - dijo el rubio derramando lagrimas de dolor  
Lo siento hijo... yo me enteré hace un año por los periódicos y fui a su entierro  
No papá... mi primo Stear... era como mi hermano...- lloraba el rubio  
Hijo por favor tranquilízate - corrió Vincent a abrasarlo dejando que descargue un poco de su dolor...  
Anthony comenzó a agitarse mas de lo normal por lo que su padre corrió a buscar a la enfermera...  
Caroline mi hijo por favor venga urgente...  
La enfermera entro y vio a Anthony muy alterado llorando a mares, por lo cual le inyectó un calmante...

Después de eso cayo profundamente dormido...

Sr. Vincent que paso que lo alteró tanto? - pregunto la enfermera  
Lo siento Caroline, fue mi culpa le di una mala noticia, eso lo alteró - dijo cabizbajo  
Por favor le recomiendo no alterarlo demasiado ya han sido 2 veces que hemos tenido que inyectarle y el tiene que estar consiente para los estudios que debe realizarse  
Cuales estudios? que pasa? - dijo Vincent  
Anthony no siente las piernas y el Dr Robinson indico hacerle unos estudios a fin de determinar cual es el problema  
No... mi hijo... - lloró Vincent  
Pero tiene que ser positivo Sr. Brower, lo más probable es que sea el efecto de tantos años en coma, tiene que darle ánimos, estar con él y apoyarlo en todo  
Claro Caroline lo siento, estoy un poco sensible ante todo esto...- dijo Vincent  
Lo entiendo Sr. Brower, me retiro por favor cualquier inconveniente me llama inmediatamente, con el calmante que le di dormirá hasta mañana, si desea puede volver por la ma...  
No Caroline, gracias me quedaré con el aquí... - dijo Vincent  
De acuerdo - salió la enfermera...

... En Chicago...  
Candy se encontraba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas para el viaje, guardo unas cuantas mudadas y su cofre el cual lo abrió y saco la foto de Anthony...  
Anthony... susurró... llevandose la foto a su pecho  
"Aun no lo creo... mi Anthony vivo... cuantas veces soñé esto, soñé contigo esperando que sea mentira tu muerte, esperando que en cualquier momento aparecieras con tu caballo y me llevaras como lo hacíamos de chicos..." derramó unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar  
"Ahora... ahora estas vivo, aun no lo creo... podré verte, abrazarte...Anthony..." - pensaba la pecosa  
Me recordarás? - se pregunto y fue al espejo a verse su rostro  
Habré cambiado mucho?...mmm... no lo creo - topandose el rostro con las manos  
Y tu?... como estarás?... seguiras tan apuesto como antes? - miro nuevamente la foto y delineo el rostro de Anthony con sus dedos  
Por supuesto que si, debes estar alto... muy guapo... - se sonrojo de pensarlo  
Pero que estoy diciendo... estoy loca - se dijo sonriendo

Unos toques en su puerta la alertaron y corrió a abrirla  
Albert...  
Hola amor... quisiera hablar contigo un momento - dijo el rubio  
Claro, espérame un momento ya salgo, dijo la rubia escondiendo la foto tras suyo...  
Puedo pasar?- dijo el rubio  
Pero... no es correcto Albert...- dijo la pecosa sonrojada  
Que pasa amor acaso no vamos a comprometernos pronto? - dijo Albert sonriendo  
Por ese mismo hecho no es correcto... si la tía abuela...  
Shhhh la callo con un dedo... ella no esta, así que no hay problema y solo quiero hablar contigo  
Esta bien pasa... - dijo la pecosa y fue inmediatamente a guardar en el cofre la foto que tenia en sus manos  
Candy.. que haces? - pregunto el rubio  
Estaba terminando de empacar..  
Tu ya lo hiciste? - preguntó curiosa  
Si pero solo llevo una mudada, en la mansión de New York esta mas ropa - dijo sonriendo  
Que.. quieres hablar conmigo Albert - pregunto la rubia

Albert agarró de la cintura a la pecosa y le planto un beso que la cogió desprevenida, al principio fue suave y luego se torno intenso, haciendo a la pecosa retroceder y toparse con la cómoda de su cuarto, tomo a Candy de los brazos para que estos se posaran en su cuello, el beso comenzó a intensificarse por la rudeza que Albert emergía, Candy se sentía un poco incomoda, ya que los besos que siempre compartían eran tiernos y suaves pero esta vez fueron cargados de pasión por parte del rubio, decidió terminarlo así que lo empujo levemente.

Lo.. siento Candy... me deje llevar - dijo el rubio bajando la mirada  
No... no te preocupes... - se alejo un poco nerviosa  
Que sucede Albert, que... deseas hablar conmigo? - pregunto la pecosa  
Candy... sigue en pie nuestro compromiso cierto? - pregunto temeroso  
...Por supuesto Albert porque no habría de estarlo... te di mi palabra - dijo Candy decidida  
El rubio sonrió - por nada amor, solo quería que este claro - dijo el rubio "para mi" pensó  
Albert debemos descansar y... pues... - no sabia como sacarlo de la habitación  
Claro por supuesto, disculpa Candy... nos vemos en el desayuno, descansa y... sueña conmigo - le dijo tiernamente el rubio  
Gracias, lo despidió dando un suave beso en los labios...  
Al cerrar la puerta se cargó sobre ella... "Lo prometí Albert... te di mi palabra... y no puedo arrepentirme..." -pensó la rubia

\- En New York

Anthony despertó en la madrugada y vio a su padre dormir en un sillón a lado de su cama  
"Como puede estar pasando todo esto, si parece que fue ayer que tuve el accidente... Stear... mi hermano murió y... yo no estuve ahí..  
Archie primo que será de ti... y tu.. Candy mi pecosa...debes ser toda una hermosa dama tal como lo imaginé un día, seguirás trepando arboles? jajaja... de solo imaginarlo me emociono, tengo que volver a caminar, hare las terapias que sean necesarias, y... si me olvidaste? ... pues yo haré que me recuerdes y me ganaré tu amor" - pensaba el rubio melancólico y decidido

"Y si... no eso es imposible no creo que te hayas casado o si? o estarás enamorada de otro hombre?.. pues luchare contra quien sea por tu amor, Te amo Candy y serás mía" - pensó el rubio sonriendo decidido.

Al cabo de unas horas su padre despertó y lo vio en su cama pensativo  
Hijo... como amaneciste? - pregunto el hombre  
Bien papá gracias, ya estoy mejor, solo que estoy incomodo por no poder levantarme

Hoy te harán los estudios para saber a que se debe - dijo Vincent

Al cabo de unos minutos entró el doctor que atiende al rubio con sus asistentes y lo llevaron a hacer diferentes análisis para saber su estado...

En la tarde después del almuerzo...

Padre... quiero... quiero preguntarte algo - dijo Anthony  
Claro Anthony dime...

Has sabido algo de Candy? que fue de su vida todo este tiempo? - preguntó esperanzado  
Vincent se puso nervioso..."no se lo puedo ocultar de cualquier forma lo sabrá" - pensó  
Pues no se mucho... se que fue con tus primos a Londres a estudiar pero ella volvió y se hizo enfermera, esta trabajando en uno de los hospitales de Chicago - dijo su padre  
Enfermera... susurró el rubio "debe verse hermosa en ese traje blanco" - sonrió al imaginarla  
Por cierto por fin se reveló la identidad del tío abuelo William - dijo Vincent  
En serio?, por fin se dejo ver el tío abuelo, que bien y como es? - Pregunto el rubio  
Fue una sorpresa hijo hasta para mi, pues es tu tío, el hermano de mi querida Rosemary  
Mi tío?... mmmm Bert! así lo llamaba mi madre... si lo recuerdo pero.. es solo un poco mayor que yo.. y también nos parecíamos mucho

Si hijo como 6 años mas o menos y si, son parecidos  
No lo puedo creer... es muy joven... jajaja... quien lo hubiera imaginado - dijo Anthony sonriendo  
Su presentación fue hace casi un año, fui allá y ahí me enteré, también fue una sorpresa para mi no lo había visto hace muchos años, al parecer lo escondieron por su edad y saber que era la cabeza de la familia - dijo Vincent  
Pues que bueno por fin lo volveré a ver, jugaba conmigo cuando era niño, mi madre nos quería a ambos - contaba el rubio emocionado

Pero.. padre cuéntame más sobre Candy... que sabes de ella? - preguntó Anthony  
Anthony...- se levantó y acerco a la ventana pensativo  
Padre que pasa? - pregunto el rubio  
Hijo... tu todavía la amas, como me lo hiciste saber en tus cartas? - preguntó el padre  
Porque me preguntas eso?, que pasa con Candy? - preguntó el rubio con una punzada en su pecho  
Anthony... ella es novia de tu tío Albert, me llegó la invitación de su compromiso que es en un mes - dijo Vincent agachando la mirada  
El rubio apretó los puños - ella... y ... mi tío... -  
"Quien es tu príncipe Candy?... dices que se parece mucho a mi? ... si Anthony son idénticos...pues cuando era pequeño otro muchacho  
pasaba conmigo siempre... ha ahora comprendo..."  
El Príncipe de la Colina... era él... siempre... fue él - susurró el rubio  
Que dices Anthony? - preguntó su padre  
Nada padre, por favor podrías dejarme solo  
Pero hijo..  
Por favor, necesito estar solo un momento - dijo el rubio  
Vincent salió de la habitación...

Una vez solo el rubio derramo gruesas lagrimas - Me temía esto, me temía que Candy amara a otro, ahora es una realidad, se casará con su príncipe, el que siempre quiso, siempre fue el, llego a los Ardley para buscarlo y... lo encontró. No puedo... contra él no puedo luchar... si hubiera sido otro tenlo por seguro pecosa que lo haría pero no contra mi tío...no...puedo...  
Siempre le tuve celos porque el robo tu corazón desde niña y ahora, ahora no puedo interponerme en tu felicidad, jamás lo haría, si el destino me trajo de vuelta talvez tenga algo más preparado para mi... y en ese destino tu no estas - dijo Anthony llorando

Luego de una hora entro su padre y lo encontró dormido, vio la señal que habían dejado de las lagrimas de su hijo  
Hijo mío... lo siento... lo siento mucho, al despertar solo te has topado con malas noticias, pero te recuperarás, eres fuerte, yo se que lo harás - pensó su padre

Luego de unas horas despertó el rubio con desgana, ya no se le veía el brillo en sus ojos como días antes

La enfermera Caroline le llevo su comida y comenzó a alimentarlo  
\- Gracias Caroline pero... puedo hacerlo solo - dijo cortante le quito la cuchara y roso su mano...  
Disculpa Anthony... - dijo la muchacha sonrojada ente la acción del rubio  
Anthony es un lindo día... quieres que te lleve al jardín... es hermoso y...  
No gracias - corto el rubio a la muchacha  
Pero Anthony debes salir, distraerte, ayer estabas entusiasmado con la idea, te hará mucho bien - dijo la muchacha sonriendo  
No quiero salir, no tengo animo para hacerlo... tal vez otro día - dijo el rubio cabizbajo  
Anthony... sea lo que sea que haya pasado cuentas conmigo yo te ayudaré en todo - la muchacha se acerco y le tomo de las manos  
Gracias Caroline, no te preocupes por mi puedes ir con tus otros pacientes, estaré bien - dijo el rubio y le regalo una triste sonrisa que a la muchacha le rompió el corazón de verlo con ese animo

-le agradaba Caroline, desde que despertó ella siempre estuvo con el y le agradaba estar a su lado, Caroline era una muchacha de 21 años, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, muy hermosa, era de una familia de clase media, trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital, desde que llegó Anthony ella se dedico por completo a atenderlo, cada día iba a su cuarto, le contaba cuentos, le hacia la conversa y se reía, era como si él le contestara, nunca perdió la esperanza que algún día iba a despertar y pues si... ella se enamoró de Anthony aunque no sabia ni siquiera como era solo lo imaginaba, por su rostro decía debe ser una persona muy dulce, muy buena y poco a poco se fue encariñando con el -

Esta bien, vengo al rato a retirar la bandeja... - dijo tristemente  
Vincent regresó como al medio día después de ir a su casa para cambiarse...

Hijo como estas? ya te sientes mejor? - dijo Vincent

Si padre, no te preocupes, te han dicho algo los doctores de lo que sucede con mis piernas? - preguntó el muchacho  
justo en ese momento el Doctor que atiende a Anthony entró a la habitación sonriendo  
Buenas tardes... Anthony... sr Brower tengo buenas noticias acerca de tus resultados  
En serio dr dígame por favor - dijo el muchacho  
Pues realmente fue lo que te dije, el problema es debido a todo el tiempo que estuviste en coma y una leve fractura en tu columna debido  
a la caída, pero con terapia podrás volver a caminar, estimo que en unos 2 o máximo 3 meses estarás como antes del accidente- dijo el Dr sonriendo

...

Hola amig s... espero que les esté gustando el fic... espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias Dr... y aqui mismo lo haran? - preguntó Vincent  
Pues si, tenemos expertos que pueden hacer la terapia con Anthony y... -dijo el galeno pero fue interrumpido  
No! No quiero hacerlo aqui... - dijo el muchacho  
Hijo pero es uno de los mejores hospitales de New York - dijo su padre desconcertado  
Padre... quiero irme lejos de America... por favor llevame a Europa, muy lejos de aqui - dijo Anthony con ojos suplicantes  
Pero hijo...  
Anthony, porque esa decisión acaso aqui te han tratado mal de alguna manera? - preguntó el galeno  
Nada de eso Doctor al contrario todos han sido muy amables, pero es un tema personal y quiero alejarme aqui, le aseguro que me recuperaré mas pronto - dijo el rubio  
Bueno... si esa es tu decisión muchacho... te recomiendo Londres, tenemos el hospital Harney London que es uno de los mejores y es de la misma cadena que este hospital ademas estan un poco mas avanzados en tecnología y te podrías recuperar más pronto  
Gracias Dr. por favor podría hacer todos los tramites pertinentes, quiero irme lo mas pronto si es posible hoy mismo - dijo el rubio  
No creo que se pueda Anthony, el tema del viaje no esta en mis manos... - dijo el doctor  
Padre por favor te puedes encargar, si es posible que haya para hoy tu tienes tu flota de buques averigua por favor  
Claro hijo yo tengo el itinerario de todo, pero estas seguro de tu decision? - preguntó su padre  
Completamente - dijo el rubio sin titubear.  
Entonces me encargaré de eso, pero talvez no haya para hoy sino a partir de mañana los viajes a Europa  
De acuerdo padre esperaré no hay problema pero por favor asegurate que sea pronto - dijo Anthony  
Yo por mi parte tramitaré tu traslado al hospital de Londres, enviaré toda la historia clinica y demas - dijo el Doctor.  
Gracias doctor...

...una vez solos con su padre...

Hijo no estarás tomando una decisión precipitada mira que aquí...  
No padre por favor no insistas, lo he decidido y no hay vuelta atrás -dijo el rubio  
Pero no quieres ver a tu primo, a tu familia...  
Si vienen antes de que me vaya los veré, caso contrario pues... ya no... - dijo el rubio determinado  
Anthony espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión - dijo Vincent  
Padre por favor apóyame... necesito empezar de nuevo, necesito alejarme de todo... de.. ella - dijo cerrando los ojos para no llorar.  
Esta bien hijo, lo que menos quiero es que sufras y si crees que es lo mejor pues te apoyo, estaré contigo siempre de ahora en adelante, se que no he sido un buen padre, te deje a cargo de tu tía cuando eras niño todavía, supuestamente para que te eduque bien, pero mi deber era estar contigo así talvez nunca hubieras tenido ese accidente - dijo el padre sollozando  
No te preocupes padre, yo fui muy feliz en Lakewood, pero ahora... ahora necesito irme y alejarme de todo, gracias por estar conmigo - dijo el rubio

... Cerca de las 3 de la tarde la sra Elroy llegó al hospital

Anthony se encontraba en la habitación con su enfermera Caroline, ella estaba conversando con el muy animada, quería verlo contento, animarlo un poco, su padre salió a averiguar todo acerca del viaje que harían  
La Sra. Elroy entro a la habitación y vio a su sobrino en la cama conversando amenamente con su enfermera  
Anthony!  
Tía abuela! - dijo emocionado el rubio  
La anciana corrió a abrasar a su sobrino - Anthony mi querido sobrino, despertaste al fin... - la anciana lloro de la emoción  
Tía abuela, que alegría volver a verla - dijo el rubio  
Caroline se retiró sin hacer ruido para darles un poco de privacidad...  
Anthony no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte así, la ultima vez que te vi estabas muy pálido muy flaco, me dolía tanto verte así... fue hace tanto tiempo que vine... - sollozaba la anciana  
Ahora mírate estas tan buen mozo, ya tienes color en las mejillas, ya no te veo tan flaco... - dijo emocionada  
Gracias tía, si, desde que desperté creo que también despertó mi apetito como nunca, quiero comer a cada momento, me siento muy bien, únicamente el problema que tengo es que no puedo caminar todavía  
Que dices Anthony? - pregunto alarmada la anciana  
No se preocupe tía, ya me hicieron estudios y es debido al coma que sufrí... tengo que hacer terapia y volveré a caminar -dijo el rubio contento  
Que bueno hijo.. que así sea, estoy segura que te recuperarás pronto -dijo contenta  
Sabes... te pareces tanto a William... - dijo la anciana contenta  
De pronto el rostro de Anthony cambio - el... vino contigo? - preguntó temeroso aun no quería verlos sabia que su tío iría con Candy y todavía no estaba preparado para verlos juntos  
No hijo, no vinieron, apenas supe la noticia mande a que me compren el boleto de tren y me vine inmediatamente, ellos no alcanzaron a tomarlo y deben haber viajado hoy supongo ya que no fui a la mansión y no recibí ninguna noticia, vine directamente al hospital - dijo la anciana  
...suspiro aliviado el rubio...

Pero tía cuéntame de mis primos... bueno sobre Stear ya lo sé... - dijo apesadumbrado  
Si hijo lo siento mucho fue una terrible noticia para todos ... - dijo la anciana tristemente  
Pero Archie como esta, que es de su vida? - dijo emocionado preguntando por su primo  
Archie pues el esta estudiando Economía, entro el año pasado y en su tiempo libre y en vacaciones ayuda a tu tío William en la Corporación,  
ha estado empapándose de todo ya que quiere llegar a ser un buen empresario, esta de novio con Annie Briter es una niña muy bien portada, yo ya le he dicho que se casen pero el todavía no quiere comprometerse -dijo haciendo una cara de desagrado.

Tu tío William, pues el esta asumiendo su rol de la cabeza de los Ardley, trabaja en la Corporación, ha hecho muy buenos negocios, es un excelente negociador, aunque a veces es caprichoso y no me hace mucho caso, también no corta su cabello y eso a veces me desespera... -dijo la anciana haciendo berrinche  
Jajajaja... - rio el rubio ante la cara de su tía  
Y pues esta de novio con Ca... - callo la anciana de repente  
Anthony dejo de reír al instante... - con Candy... ya lo sé tía - dijo el rubio tristemente  
Para la anciana no paso desapercibido el cambio de su sobrino, ella no era tonta y siempre supo de la preferencia de su sobrino con Candy y vio en sus ojos cuando niño ese brillo que tenia cuando ambos rubios se veían y supo que era un amor muy grande aunque a ella no le gustara eso... pero con todo lo que ha pasado pues su destino no era estar juntos, así que trató de cambiar rápido el tema

Tus primos Elisa y Neal pues viven en Chicago, Neal esta estudiando Administración, se convertirá en el sucesor de los Leagan así que debe asumir desde ya su papel. Elisa... pues ella esta en un colegio de damas también en Chicago en este año se graduará... me visita mucho... es una buena niña y Neal también

Claro como no... - dijo Anthony  
Anthony! - lo reprendió  
Perdón tía pero como dice el dicho... árbol que nace torcido... jajajaja - rio de buena gana  
Anthony eres el colmo... -dijo la anciana sonriendo ante la risa de su sobrino

...De pronto la anciana fue alejándose poco de su sobrino y con una voz quebrada le dijo

Perdóname Anthony... me imagino que tu padre te conto lo ocurrido y que dijimos que habías muerto... lo siento mucho - dijo la anciana  
Si tía me lo dijo, fue muy duro para mi... pero... no lo comprendo del todo porque esa mentira?  
Hijo lo siento mucho, no se como disculparme... de veras creí que nunca te recuperarías... los doctores fueron muy crueles con tu diagnóstico, no imaginábamos que sobrevivirías... fue un error haber apartado a tu familia - lloro la anciana agachando la mirada  
Tía... tampoco hubiera querido que se ataran a mi, que me tuvieran lastima del estado en el que estaba, tal vez no hubieran seguido con su vida normalmente... - dijo Anthony quien en parte comprendía a su tía  
Si Anthony pero debieron enterarse, no sabes como me recriminó William cuando le di la noticia, me hizo comprender muchas cosas, actué mal hijo y te pido perdón...  
No se preocupe tía, la perdono... - dijo el rubio sinceramente

Hijo recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, pediré que te trasladen a un hospital de Chicago y... - dijo la anciana y fue interrumpida  
Deténgase tía, no siga por favor, tengo que contarle la decisión que he tomado -dijo el rubio serio  
Pero que pasa hijo? -pregunto la anciana consternada  
Me harán el traslado a Londres, allá hare mi recuperación y hare una nueva vida - dijo el rubio determinado  
Anthony, eso no lo permitiré, no te puedes alejar de la familia, tu eres el sucesor de William... -dijo la anciana  
Ya lo he decidido tía, nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, y con respecto a lo de sucesor... pues mi tío tendrá sus propios hijos que ellos serán sus sucesores - diciendo eso apretó los puños por la impotencia y el dolor que le causaba imaginarse tal cosa  
Anthony... - susurró la anciana  
Pues no lo acepto... tu eres el heredero de Rosemary, esa fortuna es tuya y tendrás que asumir tu responsabilidad como un Ardley  
No quiero ninguna fortuna Tía... no quiero nada, solo quiero irme lejos y no volver nunca! - gritó Anthony desesperado ante la terquedad de la mujer  
Hijo... - quiso abrasarlo pero se detuvo en su paso viendo el dolor marcado en los ojos de su sobrino

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Anthony con mas calma hablo

Perdóneme tía... pero es mi decisión ya soy mayor de edad y no hay vuelta atrás - dijo el rubio  
Te entiendo hijo... pero no lo acepto... ahora que te tengo nuevamente a mi lado quieres apartarte de mi - sollozó la anciana  
No llore tía por favor, ud podrá visitarme cuando quiera - dijo el rubio  
Anthony pero no es lo mismo estarás muy lejos... - dijo la anciana  
Tía le prometo que algún día regresaré... "Cuando ya no duela..." pensó  
Esta bien hijo, no me queda mas que aceptar tu decisión, pero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo - dijo la anciana terca  
Gracias tía - dijo el rubio...  
La Sra. Elroy se quedo hasta tarde conversando con el joven sobre que había sido esos años sin el, se retiró entrada la noche ya que no había descansado

En la noche su padre llego..  
Hola hijo...  
Buenas noches padre, que paso podemos viajar mañana? - dijo Anthony esperanzado  
Hijo ya esta todo preparado pero viajaremos pasado mañana, a las 8am parte el trasatlántico - dijo el hombre  
Pasado mañana... esta bien padre, gracias - dijo el rubio  
El doctor ya tiene todos los documentos y enviará tu traslado al hospital de Londres - dijo Vincent  
Gracias, por cierto estuvo aquí la tía abuela, se alegró mucho de verme y yo también, no ha cambiado nada... - dijo el rubio sonriendo  
Que bueno hijo que la hayas visto, sufrió mucho por tu accidente, se culpaba de lo ocurrido - comento Vincent  
Bueno Anthony solo vine a informarte eso que se que lo esperabas hijo voy a casa, vendré en la mañana temprano, estoy rendido  
Esta bien padre ve a descansar y... gracias por todo - dijo el rubio

Al salir Vincent de la habitación lo esperaba afuera Caroline con los ojos preocupados y se notaba que había llorado

Sr Brower, puedo hablar con Ud. por favor? - pregunto la muchacha  
Claro Caroline pero... que pasa porque esa cara?  
Sr Brower, me enteré que Anthony va a ser trasladado al hospital de Londres  
Si Caroline, es más, pasado mañana partimos - dijo el hombre  
Pero... porque quiere hacerlo, aquí se le puede dar tratamiento y le aseguro que estaré con el, cuidándolo muy bien - dijo Caroline con la voz quebrada  
Para Vincent no paso desapercibido el tono en el que lo dijo, se dio cuenta que la muchacha guardaba sentimientos por su hijo  
Caroline, es una decisión de Anthony, es algo personal - le dijo  
Sr Brower por favor lléveme con Ud., el va a necesitar asistencia durante el viaje y yo puedo ir -dijo esperanzada la muchacha  
Pero Caroline como vamos a ir en un barco de mi flota tienen la asistencia necesaria  
Por favor sr Brower se lo suplico - dijo la enfermera  
Caroline... pues que te diré... lo único que se me ocurre es contratarte hasta que mi hijo pueda caminar por si solo - dijo el hombre  
En serio Sr Brower? - limpio con la mano sus ojos que amenazaban con lagrimas  
Pero tendrás que viajar con nosotros pasado mañana mismo y todavía sin fecha de retorno, dijo el hombre  
No se preocupe sr Brower, viajare con Uds., seré la enfermera de Anthony hasta su recuperación, muchas gracias - lo abraso de repente y salió corriendo

Que muchacha tan obvia... - rio de buena gana - "Tal vez sea bueno esto..." pensó

Notas del autor: Hola amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero actualizar pronto :)


	5. Chapter 5

Al siguiente día...

Pasado el medio día arribaron Albert, Archie y Candy al hospital, ella estaba muy nerviosa, se habia lucido un poco mas de lo normal tanto en su atuendo como su rostro, estaba realmente hermosa, Albert sintió un poco de celos saber que no era a él a quien se debia tal arreglo, pero trató de controlarse y disimular muy bien sus celos

Ya en la puerta de la habitación...

Candy se quedó parada afuera de la habitación sin atreverse a entrar, Albert la tomo del brazo para conducirla pero ella seguía sin saber si continuar o no  
Que pasa amor?, entremos  
No... Albert, por favor entren uds yo... me quedaré un rato más aquí..  
Pero Candy...  
Por favor te lo suplico, al momento que me sienta preparada entraré - suplico la rubia  
Esta bien, dijo Albert

Gatita, tranquilízate sino mi tío se va a poner celoso - le dijo al oído guiñándole el ojo, a lo que la rubia se sonrojo y solo agacho la mirada  
"Necesito un tiempo más para asimilarlo... tengo que poder... quiero a Albert... Anthony... es solo mi primo..." trataba de convencerse, pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios  
\- La pecosa estuvo todo el viaje pensando lo que habría ocurrido si le decían la verdad, si ella sabia que Anthony no murió... si habría podido continuar con su vida y dedujo que fue gracias a Terry al principio y luego Albert, ahora el era su presente a el le debía muchas cosas, siempre la protegió, estuvo con ella en todo momento, hasta que poco a poco se fue enamorando de el o eso creía, pensaba que el que Anthony no este muerto no cambiaban las cosas, recuperaría a un amigo a su primo y nada más, pero al llegar al hospital regresaron todos los recuerdos vividos con el en su niñez y casi adolescencia y su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente, así que prefirió calmarse y darse ánimos y auto convencerse de que era su primo y solo eso -

Archie y Albert entraron a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Anthony, la sra Elroy y Vincent conversando amenamente  
Anthony!... - corrió Archi hacia la cama a abrazar a su primo  
Archie!... - dijo el rubio conmovido devolviendo el abraso a su primo casi hermano  
Que alegría Anthony no sabes la emoción que me da saber que estas vivo.. - derramó lágrimas de emoción  
Gracias Archie a mi tambien me da alegría verte, has cambiado mucho... - dijo emocionado  
Por supuesto fueron 4 años hermano... no sabes la falta que nos hiciste a todos - dijo el castaño limpiando su rostro  
Albert se acerco y tambien lo abrazo lleno de una gran emoción  
Anthony...  
Tio...  
Anthony perdóname por favor... perdón por no estar contigo todos estos años... nunca imaginé que tu estabas vivo... nunca debí haber permitido esa ridícula ceremonia de la cacería, siempre me culpe por tu supuesta muerte - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

No te culpes tío, fue un accidente, tu no tienes la culpa de nada - dijo el muchacho  
Si Anthony... yo debí haberme puesto al frente de la situación, debí conocer tu estado y cerciorarme con los doctores, no debí permitir que pasaras tantos años en abandono de tu familia... soy una pésima cabeza familiar - dijo dolido

No te culpes por favor, se que debió ser difícil eras aun muy joven en ese entonces, pero ya paso y ahora estoy bien... - dijo el rubio  
\- Ante las palabras de Albert la Sra Elroy se sentía desecha, nunca imaginó que su sobrino se sintiera de esa manera y se culpo, lloraba ante la imagen de tío y sobrino reencontrándose y las palabras de Albert... -  
Vincent que se encontraba al lado de la sra Elroy decidió dejarlos un momento solos y salió con la anciana a la cafetería  
Ya regreso, voy con Elroy a la cafetería - indicó Vincent  
Disculpa Vincent q descortés no te he saludado - dijo Albert quien al instante estrechó su mano  
Si disculpe Sr Brower yo también, solo que la emoción... disculpará - dijo Archi avergonzado  
Tía Abuela buenas tardes -dijeron Albert y Archie serios, en el fondo aun resentían que la anciana no les haya dicho la verdad.  
Buenas tardes hijos - dijo la anciana comprendiendo a sus sobrinos y salió del lugar  
Afuera Candy todavía seguía sin querer entrar y se asustó al ver que salían la Sra. Elroy y Vincent, los saludo abochornada, pero aun sin entrar a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación...  
Que pasa porque esa actitud con la tía? - preguntó Anthony  
Lo siento Anthony pero me es dificil perdonar que nos haya ocultado tu estado - dijo Albert  
Es cierto, nunca debio habernos mentido, tantos años creyendote muerto... -dijo Archie apretando los puños  
No digan eso, yo en parte la entiendo, no queria darles falsas esperanzas de mi estado, me contaron que el medico ni siquiera pensaba que pasaria la noche -dijo el rubio menor  
Aun así Anthony, yo debi saberlo - dijo Albert  
Bueno ya no hablemos de eso, con el tiempo talves entendamos un poco más - dijo Archie.  
Es verdad cuentenme de uds, la tia abuela dijo que estabas estudiando Economía Archie... -dijo Anthony emocionado  
Si es verdad aun estoy en primer año pero me va bien - dijo orgulloso  
Pues debería irte, pronto me ayudarás en la Corporacion Archie, recuerda eso...- dijo Albert  
Claro pero ahora esta Anthony que parece tu hermano... pero en serio que parecidos son... -dijo Archie mirandolos a ambos  
Anthony y Albert se miraron y sonrieron...  
Claro esta pero tu... - señalando a Albert - eres mucho mas viejo... jajaja un verdadero tío abuelo - se burló Archie  
Archie! - dijo Albert entre serio y sonriente...

Los tres comenzaron a reír ante lo dicho y no se percataron que una rubia estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta mirando embelesada a una sola persona en esa habitación...

El chirido de la puerta hizo a Anthony voltear...  
En ese instante azul cielo y verde esmeralda se reencontraron...  
Candy... - susurró Anthony con los ojos iluminados por volver a ver a su gran amor.

Anthony... - susurró la pecosa con ambas manos en el pecho escondiendo un símbolo de ellos entre sus manos...

\- para ambos todo su alrededor había desaparecido, como en antaño parecía que el mundo estaba diseñado solo para ellos -

Albert se sentía incomodo ante lo evidente... así que decidió cortar ese momento y hacerlos volver a la realidad  
Mi amor...ven acércate - se dirigió a la puerta y extendió su mano  
Ante esas palabras Anthony despertó del letargo y apretó los puños desviando ligeramente la mirada y cerrando los ojos  
"Es la novia de tu tío y tienes que aceptarlo" pensó...

Archie se dio cuenta de esto al instante y bajo la mirada, entendía un poco a su primo..."Aun la ama" pensó  
El rubio como en automático regresó a verla - Candy... que alegría verte! - dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa que no se descifraba si era de felicidad o de tristeza  
Anthony! - Candy aun no salía de su burbuja y corrió a la cama a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas llorando de felicidad  
El rubio menor quedo desconcertado ante la reacción de la pecosa pero la rodeo con sus brazos y derramó también lagrimas mezcladas de amor, alegría, tristeza...  
Para Candy era el mejor lugar donde pudiera estar, el pecho de Anthony abrazándolo sin decir nada llorando hasta que sus ojos se sequen... pero ahora no era de tristeza era de felicidad al saberlo con vida, a su lado.

Albert se dirigió a la cama y su idea era apartar lentamente a Candy de los brazos de su sobrino pero Archie con un gesto de la mano se lo impidió y le hizo señal de retirarse, debían dejarlos solos en ese reencuentro anhelado  
Salieron de la habitación y los rubios ni se percataron de lo ocurrido...  
Dejémoslos solos, entiende Albert fueron 4 años sin verse... se deben ese abrazo - dijo Archie palmeando la espalda de Albert  
Tienes... razón - dijo el rubio y se sentó en una de las bancas de afuera de la habitación.

Anthony estas vivo!... no sabes como anhelaba tenerte así conmigo, abrazarte, saber que estas aquí y... no es un sueño... siempre te veía en ellos, cada cosa que hice era pensando en ti pensando que desde el cielo estarías orgulloso de mi... - decía llorando la pecosa  
Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, te habría cuidado todos los días, no me hubiera importado nada, solo saber que estabas vivo para mi era todo... no sabes como sufrí, pase días con fiebre luego del accidente... ni siquiera me dejaron ir a tu supuesto entierro - lloraba mas desgarradoramente recordando todo lo que paso  
el rubio la abrazó aun mas luego de sus palabras, sus corazones parecían caballos desbocados y pensaban que se les iba a salir del pecho

Anthony... - alzo el rostro y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, estaban rojos del llanto pero aun así podían sentir esa conexión que era especial para los dos  
El rubio con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas de Candy  
Pecosa... - le hablo despacio - ya te había dicho que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras? - dijo en un susurró que hizo estremecer a la pecosa  
Se miraron y poco a poco fueron acercando su rostro, la rubia por inercia cerro sus ojos, estaban a pocos milímetros de sus labios los cuales alcanzaron a rosarse casi imperceptiblemente pero Anthony tuvo un momento de lucidez e hizo a un lado su rostro topándose los labios de la pecosa con la mejilla del rubio.

Ante la acción de Anthony, la pecosa abrió los ojos y se separó un poco abochornada por el impulso que había tenido, algo dentro de ella sintió decepción era como si el rubio la hubiera rechazado y quería ponerse a llorar nuevamente, pero las palabras de éste la hicieron volver a la realidad que había olvidado por un instante

\- Se que estas comprometida con mi tío Candy - dijo el rubio en un susurro...

Anthony... - dijo la pecosa con una opresión en el pecho bajando la mirada...

Me alegro mucho sabes!... los felicito, espero que seas muy feliz pecosa te lo mereces, mi tío no pudo haber encontrado una mejor persona y tu ya estas con tu príncipe, debes estar muy feliz - dijo sonriendo como si esas palabras las hubiera ensayado varias horas pero por dentro con cada una de ellas sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

Gra..acias - dijo Candy sin saber que mas decir, estaba triste por la reacción del rubio "el se alegra de mi relación, acaso nunca me quiso?" se preguntaba...  
Candy se alejo lentamente de los brazos de Anthony y ambos sintieron un vacío en sus corazones...  
Que tienes en tu mano Candy? - el rubio decidió romper el silencio

Ha... es... - abrió su mano dejando ver la moneda que había atesorado por años aquella que conservaron luego del único paseo que tuvieron  
Anthony miró la moneda y sus ojos brillaron "por lo menos no me ha olvidado" pensó  
Es la moneda de nuestro paseo -dijo feliz el rubio  
Si Anthony es el recuerdo mas preciado que tengo de ti y lo llevo conmigo para que me de mucha suerte - dijo la pecosa  
Pues mira... - Anthony busco algo debajo de su almohada y ahí estaba la moneda que el también guardaba  
Tu también? - dijo la rubia feliz  
Si... cuando desperté, recordé que en mi pantalón que use en la cacería la tenia y le dije a mi padre si aun conservaba mis pertenencias de entonces, y el me lo trajo... -dijo entusiasmado  
Además es un recuerdo muy preciado para mi, siempre lo conservaré - dijo melancólico recordando aquel paseo junto a la mujer que amaba

Anthony... - dijo Candy conmovida  
El rubio se percato de lo que había dicho y trato de no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos -

Claro, es que fue el primer día que pude salir de la mansión, primera vez que comí una salchicha y monte a una canasita - dijo el rubio  
La rubia se sintió algo decepcionada al saber que esa era la razón por la que recordaba aquel día, ya que para ella fue haber compartido con Anthony un día maravilloso... con la persona que amaba  
Ha claro.. - dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada  
El rubio se sintió fatal, ya que noto la tristeza en la pecosa pero tenia que ser fuerte... así que cambio de tema inmediatamente

Por cierto me conto la tía abuela que eres enfermera... - dijo Anthony  
Si Anthony, me titule hace año y medio y ahora estoy estudiando Pediatría, para ayudar en un futuro a los niños del Hogar de Pony.. - dijo la pecosa  
Me alegro Candy... que hayas escogido esa profesión tan desinteresada... nunca cambiaras eres una buena persona, siempre lo fuiste - dijo Anthony con melancolía

Tu también eres muy bueno, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida... "Deslumbrante Anthony" pensó..  
Gra... cias Candy - dijo el rubio un poco abochornado por el cumplido de la pecosa y ella al notar lo que dijo también se sonrojo...

Afuera estaba Albert un poco impaciente, Archie permanecía callado, Vincent y la Sra Elroy se dirigían nuevamente a la habitación y vieron a los muchachos afuera  
Que hacen acá afuera? - pregunto la anciana  
Anthony esta con Candy... - dijo el castaño  
Pero ya pasemos nomas ya se han reencontrado y creo que es tiempo - dijo Albert serio y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Hola amigos!... aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro... comenten y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Entraron y la rubia se encontraba al borde de la cama sentada conversando con Anthony, cuando sintio que entraron se paro inmediatamente  
Veo que ya se pusieron al día... - dijo Archie rompiendo el silencio  
Si... un poco - dijo el rubio  
Albert se acerco a la rubia y la abraso por la cintura, la pecosa se ruborizo al instante ante la acción de su novio, Anthony únicamente desvió la mirada "no lo soportaré... la decisión que tome es la mejor" pensó  
Debo comentarles una decisión que he tomado - dijo Anthony  
Sigues con eso hijo - dijo la anciana  
Si tia abuela y como te dije ayer no hay vuelta atrás - dijo el rubio  
De que se trata Anthony? - dijo Albert  
Una absurda idea de Anthony... - dijo la anciana terca  
Tia Abuela por favor... - dijo Anthony molesto

...

Bien, antes que nada quiero informarles que debido a mi estado en estos años, no puedo caminar y debo someterme a un tratamiento y terapias, no es muy grave, según calcula el Dr. será alrededor de 3 meses - dijo el rubio  
Anthony en el hospital donde trabajo podrías hacer las terapias... incluso ahí te cuidaré - dijo la rubia sonriente, ante lo dicho por la pecosa, Albert se tenso

Gracias Candy... pero a eso va mi decisión y es que nos iremos con mi padre a Londres, ya tramitaron la transferencia que es de la misma cadena que este hospital donde tienen toda mi historia clínica - dijo el rubio tranquilo  
Pero que acaso aquí no lo pueden hacer? - dijo Albert algo confundido  
Si, pero allá tienen mejores procedimientos y tecnología mas avanzada - explicó el rubio, tratando de convencerles  
Pero el muy necio ya no quiere regresar! - dijo la Tía abuela  
Ante ese comentario todos se alertaron y la rubia sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho  
Es cierto eso Anthony? - preguntó Archie  
Si es cierto... veo que aquí todos ya tienen una vida hecha y definido su futuro, yo quiero iniciarla en Europa, siempre quise conocer ese continente y quiero radicarme y hacer mi futuro allá... - dijo Anthony sonriendo, esperaba que le creyeran  
Pero Anthony porque quieres irte tan lejos puedes construir un futuro aquí y... - dijo Albert  
Perdóname tío pero es mi decisión y solo espero que la respeten - dijo Anthony serio  
Archie conocía a su primo, sabia que esa decisión tomada era porque no quería estar cerca de la rubia y de Albert que le dolía mucho ya que todavía la amaba, así que lo apoyo  
Te apoyo Anthony... cuenta conmigo, iré a visitarte cuando pueda para que me presentes a tu novia o novias cuando las tengas, allá hay unas muchachas sumamente hermosas - dijo Archie sonriendo tratando de ser lo mas normal, aunque en el fondo le dolía la decisión de su primo ya que pensaba que ahora estarían juntos de nuevo  
Candy al oír aquello se sintió fatal y las lagrimas hicieron su aparición...  
jajaja... pero que cosas dices Archie... - dijo el rubio sonriendo  
Primero tengo que recuperarme, volver a caminar y luego pensaré en un futuro - dijo el rubio  
Por supuesto que te apoyaremos Anthony, si esa es tu decisión - dijo Albert tristemente  
Candy no lo soportó más viendo que nadie hacia nada para persuadirlo así que salió corriendo de la habitación  
Corrió por el pasillo, quería estar lejos para poder llorar libremente sin que nadie la viera, llegó hasta un jardin donde habia un arbol, necesitaba subir a este, viendo que no había mucha gente por ahí se subió como pudo y se sentó en una rama, llorando  
Porque... porque se quiere ir... ahora que esta nuevamente con nosotros, si yo lo extrañe mucho, yo quiero cuidarlo, quiero ayudarlo a que se recupere, no quiero estar lejos de el... lloraba la rubia...

Dentro de la habitación se quedaron en silencio debido al acto inesperado de Candy, Anthony deseaba consolarla decirle que nunca se iría de su lado pero no podía, no podia hacerlo ahora ella tenia a alguien mas...  
Y cuando piensan irse? - preguntó Albert rompiendo el silencio  
Mañana...- dijo Vincent pero fue cortado por Anthony  
mañana vendrá el barco de papá y zarpará en 2 días - dijo el rubio ya que no quería que lo fueran a despedir, ya una vez lejos se disculparía e inventaría alguna mentira...  
tan pronto? - dijo la sra Elroy  
Si tia abuela mientras mas pronto inicie el tratamiento me recuperaré pronto...

Al cabo de un rato...

La sra Elroy se despidió y salió de la habitación prometiendo ir al siguiente día  
Vincent también salió ya que tenía que ir a su casa a preparar todo para el viaje, Albert también se despidió prometiendo visitarlo al día siguiente y salió pronto en busca de su novia que lo tenía preocupado y Archie se quedó con Anthony mas tiempo...  
Lo haces por ella cierto?... aun la amas... - más que una pregunta era una afirmación de parte del castaño

Que caso tiene que la ame o no?, lo mejor es irme, ella se casará con mi tío y yo... no podré soportarlo - dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas, mucho tiempo se había contenido y sabia que a su primo no podía ocultarle nada, lo conocía muy bien.  
Pues si yo tuviera una mínima oportunidad te aseguro que lucharía sin importarme quien sea el rival - dijo el castaño  
Pero no la tengo!... no entiendes... ella llegó a nosotros gracias a que se enamoró de Albert cuando era niña, el fue quien busco tanto tiempo y ahora están juntos y no puedo luchar contra un imposible - dijo Anthony decaído  
Pero yo he visto hoy en los ojos de ella el mismo brillo que tenía...  
Anthony lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano  
No quiero oírlo... Archie "no quiero sembrar esperanzas" pensó  
Esta bien, solo espero que esta decisión que tomaste sea lo mejor y puedas sanar tus heridas no solo físicas sino del corazón - dijo el castaño  
Te prometo que volveré algún día cuando ya no duela y tenga suficiente valor para verlos juntos y esta opresión que hay en mi pecho desaparezca - dijo Anthony

No te vas en dos días cierto? era para que ella no vaya a despedirte - dijo el castaño  
Si... me voy mañana a las 8am - dijo Anthony, no tenía caso ocultárselo, sabia que guardaría su secreto  
Achie estaba parado junto a la ventana y apretó en un puño la cortina que había ahí... tan pronto... susurró  
Lo siento Archie, se que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de reencuentro, hay mucho que me tienes que contar... tal vez por cartas, se que no será lo mismo pero por lo menos me alegrará saber mas de tu vida...  
Entiendo que es lo mejor para ti hermano, te iré a visitar en las vacaciones de verano, quedan 6 meses para ello pero ahí estaré - dijo Archie decidido  
Gracias Archie.. te estaré esperando para entonces - dijo el rubio  
Mañana iré a despedirte... yo solo - dijo el castaño  
Gracias... - dijo Anthony  
Archie se limpio una lagrima traicionera con el dorso de la mano y decidió cambiar de tema, comenzando a contarle que había sido de sus vidas después de la cacería, rememorando momentos del colegio, etc...

... En el jardín del hospital...

Albert se encontraba buscando a la pecosa, hasta que la vio en una rama de un árbol muy alto... "ya me lo imaginaba" - pensó  
Candy...- la llamo desde abajo  
La pecosa ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquila, oyó a su novio y bajo enseguida del árbol  
Albert lo... lo siento - dijo bajando la mirada  
El rubio la abrazo consoladoramente y no dijo nada  
Quiero irme a casa - le dijo la pecosa  
Albert y Candy fueron en silencio durante todo el camino a la mansión  
La pecosa al llegar se despidió de Albert con un beso en los labios y se fue a su habitación, se sentía muy deprimida y no quiso ni bajar a cenar

Una vez en su habitación se puso a llorar, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho  
Porque... porque se va... porque...yo lo quiero a mi lado, quiero cuidarlo, ahora que lo he vuelto a ver deseo siempre reflejarme en sus ojos, sentir su calor cuando me abrasa... - decía la pecosa mientras lloraba, miles de imágenes tenia en su mente, recuerdos de aquel amor... por lo que tomo una decisión que alteraba su vida para siempre...

Al siguiente día...

Anthony, Caroline y Vincent se encontraban en el puerto... el rubio se sorprendió al ver a su enfermera también irse con ellos, estaba contento ya sabia que ella lo había cuidado durante años y se habían hecho amigos, le agradaba mucho, era una muchacha muy sencilla y carismática pero si le extrañaba que se haya ido con ellos, pensaba que su padre le influyo y que talvez necesitaba el dinero, así que no ahondo en el tema ni quiso averiguar mas  
Tal como lo dijo, Archie fue a despedirlo, fue una separación muy triste, los hermanos lloraban prometiéndose reencontrarse en las vacaciones  
Anthony se subió al barco y Archie regreso a la mansión para alistar su equipaje y regresar a Chicago.

...

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, después de meditar mucho decidió que era mejor hablar de una vez con Albert...  
Fue a su habitación y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el y que lo esperaba en el despacho...  
Ya en el lugar Candy no sabia como empezar, estaba nerviosa...  
Que pasa mi amor te noto nerviosa, de que quieres hablar... - Albert sentía que algo no estaba bien pero hizo empeño de toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportar lo que le diría la pecosa, la mujer que amaba  
Albert... yo... he decidido que quiero irme con Anthony a Londres para ayudarlo en su recuperación - esa notica le cayo como un balde de agua fría al rubio

Pero Candy, nuestra fiesta de compromiso es en 3 semanas - dijo el rubio

Lo... siento Albert... - dijo la pecosa agachando la mirada  
Lo sientes... y... nada más?, pero Candy es nuestro futuro, tomamos una decisión muy importante y de la noche a la mañana me dices que... lo sientes?  
Acaso estas rompiendo el compromiso? - lo dijo y sintió como miles de cuchillos atravesaran su corazón.  
No... no lo estoy rompiendo... estoy aplazándolo.. - dijo la pecosa titubeando no muy convencida  
Aplazándolo?... por cuanto tiempo?... meses... años  
Albert por favor... - dijo la pecosa derramando lagrimas  
Por favor que! que pasa Candy? acaso volver a ver a mi sobrino te revivió todo el amor que sentías por el? - lo dijo gritando tomándole de los brazos Responde!- dijo el rubio dolido  
NO LO SE!... no lo se... - dijo la rubia y se tapo el rostro con las manos

El rubio la soltó y se dio la vuelta, apretaba los puños por el coraje  
O sea el cariño que decías sentir por mi era solo eso, cariño y no amor ... - dijo como en susurro acusándola  
Si te quiero Albert, te... quiero mucho... me gusta estar contigo... pero ahora quiero estar al lado de Anthony ayudándolo en su recuperación, entiéndeme por favor... pasaron muchos años sin verlo, pensando que estaba muerto.. si yo hubiera sabido la verdad nunca me hubiera separado de él y ahora... - se tapo la boca ante lo dicho  
Estarías con el y no conmigo... - completó la frase Albert con el corazón dolido

...hubo un silencio de lo más incomodo para ambos, el rubio se dio la vuelta para que la pecosa no vea las lagrimas que escapaban de su rostro...

Perdóname Albert por favor... se que te estoy lastimando con mi decisión pero espero me comprendas algún día, no te pido que me esperes se que va a ser difícil, por eso creo que es preferible que... que... terminemos nuestra relación... - dijo la pecosa con pesar

No soy quien para detenerte Candy... si crees que es lo mejor pues lo aceptaré, espero que si te das cuenta que me amas no sea demasiado tarde para los dos - dijo Albert aceptando la realidad, sabia que no podía atarla a él y mejor que aclare sus sentimientos  
Gracias Albert y perdóname... - salió del despacho dejando el anillo que días antes había aceptado en la mesa del escritorio, llorando... talvez se arrepienta de su decisión, pero no podía estar con el sabiendo que tenia sentimientos encontrados, primero debía que aclararlos...

Albert se dio la vuelta y tomo en una mano el anillo y lo apretó con fuerza luego se dejo caer en el sillón junto a su escritorio tomando su cabeza con las manos - Me lo temía pequeña, sabia que algo cambió en ti desde que te enteraste que Anthony estaba vivo, pero no quise aceptarlo, Te amo... por eso mismo... debo dejar que seas feliz con quien esté tu corazón - susurró el rubio para si derramando lagrimas de tristeza.

Iba entrando Archie y vio a Candy saliendo del despacho llorando..  
Gatita! ... que paso? porque estas así? - dijo Archie y se imaginó que sabia que Anthony partió  
Terminé mi relación con Albert... - dijo refugiándose en los brazos de Archie  
Pero... porque... que paso? - dijo el castaño  
Tome la decisión de irme con Anthony, quiero cuidarlo y estar con el hasta que se recupere pero no puedo esperar que Albert me espere, no se ni cuanto tiempo será y lo mejor fue terminar... - dijo la pecosa aun llorando  
Candy!... pero...  
Lo siento Archie, también me debes odiar, soy una mala persona - se tomo el rostro con las manos  
No es eso Candy, lo siento no debía decírtelo pero... Anthony ya se fue...  
Que! - grito la pecosa  
Como que se fue?, si dijo que su barco partía en 2 días!  
Lo siento Candy... es verdad yo acabo de ir a despedirlo, ya subió al barco  
No... porque lo hizo... a que hora salía? - preguntó  
Alas 8am... dijo el castaño  
Miró su reloj era las 8 en punto, esperaba que el barco se demorara tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo  
Candy!... no lo alcanzaras!... -gritó el castaño  
No... no puede ser porque se fue... no... "Dios por favor haz un milagro y que todavía no salga el barco" suplicaba en el camino pidiendo al cochero que vaya a toda prisa, para su suerte no había mucho tráfico y llegó en 20 minutos al puerto, se bajo corriendo preguntando por el barco hacia Londres de la Compañía Brower -  
Si señorita es el Buque Rosemary, ese acabó de partir, es aquel que lo ve ahí - señaló son la mano al barco ya a bastantes metros de distancia  
Candy únicamente se dejo caer de rodillas gritando  
"ANTHONYYYYYY"..."ANTHONYYYYYY" grito con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil... ya se había marchado...

...Dentro del barco

Adiós Candy... adiós para siempre pecosa... espero que seas feliz - decía en un susurro el rubio derramando lagrimas de tristeza

... En el puerto  
Candy gritaba a todo pulmón, la gente la veía pero a ella no le importaba... a lo lejos un joven castaño de ojos zafiro la vio y se acerco a ella

Pecosa?... - dijo Terry


	7. Chapter 7

Candy al oír aquella voz regreso a ver inmediatamente, se paro y corrió a abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, alguien con quien desahogarse  
Te...rry... lloraba la pecosa... se fue... me dejo... o...tra vez - hipaba por el llanto  
Quien se fue Candy? - pregunto el castaño  
An..tho..ny.. Anthony se fue... me dejo... - lloraba la pecosa sin poder contenerse  
El castaño estaba aturdido no entendía que paso si el sabia que Anthony murió hace años o sería otro Anthony? se preguntaba  
Decidió no decir nada hasta que Candy se calmara un poco y así poder hablar tranquilamente, nunca espero encontrarse con ella en esas circunstancias, lo ultimo que supo es que se iba a comprometer con Albert ya que recibió la invitación y ahora ella lloraba por otro?... pues no entendía  
\- Terry y Candy compartían cartas muy de repente después de aquella separación. Susana había muerto hace 3 meses y Candy ya era novia de Albert hace 6, por lo que Terry ya no insistió en buscarla, entendía que había pasado su tiempo y ahora según él, ella era feliz con su amigo Albert, la consideraba su amiga, sentía un cariño muy especial -

Vamos... dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a una cafetería cerca  
Ya un poco mas tranquila, se dejo llevar, tomaron asiento y el castaño pidió 2 tazas de té  
Lo siento Terry... perdona que me encuentres es esta situación - dijo abochornada la pecosa agachando la mirada  
Tranquila pecosa... siempre supe que eras una llorona - trató de hacerla sonreír y le giño un ojo  
Puedes contarme que pasa, quien es ese tal Anthony? - pregunto intrigado  
Es Anthony Brower Ardley, no murió, nos acabamos de enterar hace apenas unos días... así la rubia comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a su amigo, quien escucho con atención todo lo dicho por la pecosa  
Y ahora se fue... dice que no volverá que quiere hacer su futuro allá... - terminó diciendo la rubia  
Pecosa... la tomo de la mano, no crees que fue lo mejor? tu te vas a casar con Albert - le dijo el castaño  
Ro..mpi el compromiso, yo decidí que me quería ir con Anthony y decidí romperlo para que Albert no me esperara -dijo la rubia  
Acaso el volver a ver al jardinerito te revivió todos aquellos sentimientos?... no quieres a Albert? - pregunto intrigado  
Si lo quiero, lo quiero mucho... pero... no lo se... yo... ame mucho a Anthony y ahora que lo volví a ver no.. se... no se que siento... estoy muy confundida, por eso decidí romper el compromiso hasta aclarar mis verdaderos sentimientos, no puedo casarme con Albert sintiéndome así, el no se lo merece... es muy bueno - dijo la pecosa agachando la mirada  
Entonces ve... ve y aclara tus sentimientos - dijo el castaño dándole ánimos

No quiero ir a casa todavía, se que... - dijo la pecosa pero fue interrumpida  
No dije a tu casa... ve a Londres, búscalo - dijo el castaño  
Pero el se fue, no le importo ni siquiera despedirse de mi, ni siquiera se si el siente algo por mi, pasaron muchos años.. - dijo dolida  
Candy... pero me dices que acaba de despertar!, para el todavía están todos sus recuerdos de cuando era adolescente, cuando estaban juntos, antes de aquel accidente, no crees... que debió haber sido un shock, despertarte... enterarte que estuviste en coma y que han pasado 4 años... que todos te creían muerto y la mujer que amaba esta a punto de comprometerse con otro? y nada más ni nada menos que con su tío?

Hizo esa pregunta y la rubia se sintió morir, no había caído en cuenta así tan literal como le decía su amigo  
Yo en su lugar me habría pegado un tiro - dijo el actor de manera despreocupada  
Anthony... susurró la pecosa, quizás tienes razón, pero... el me felicitó, me dijo q se alegraba por mi compromiso con Albert que quiere que sea feliz...  
Pero pecosa si que eres ingenua... claro que te iba a decir eso hasta yo lo se... que pensabas que te iba a declarar su amor y que tu estuvieras entre la espada y la pared decidiéndote por uno de los dos? que se armara tremenda guerra entre tío y sobrino?  
Candy nuevamente derramó lágrimas, todo lo que le decía el castaño era como una revelación, así que se propuso ver y enfrentar a Anthony, que le aclarara si en verdad no sentía nada por ella y así también aclarar sus propios sentimientos, era algo que se lo debía a ella misma y a Albert  
Tienes razón Terry, iré a Londres, y aclararé mis sentimientos... - dijo decidida la pecosa  
Vamos te acompaño a que compres el boleto... -dijo Terry  
Pero que ahorita?, no traigo equipaje.. - dijo la pecosa nerviosa  
jajaja, tranquila pecosa, vamos a averiguar cuando sale el próximo barco para Londres, no pienses que hoy he... me imagino que han de ser en un par de días  
Tanto?... - dijo la pecosa desanimada  
Así salieron de la cafetería y fueron a preguntar, les informaron que en 3 días saldría el próximo buque hacia Londres  
Candy compro el boleto, estaba un poco desanimada, pensó en alcanzarlo pronto y ahora eran mucho más días de espera...  
Muchas gracias Terry por acompañarme - dijo la pecosa  
No te preocupes, estoy para servirte pecosa - hizo una venia dramática a lo que la pecosa sonrió  
Por cierto no te pregunté que hacías aquí? - preguntó la rubia  
Vine a recibir a mi padre viajaba por unos negocios y como es la primera vez que venia luego de que yo me vine a América, pues quería verme y conversar conmigo, solo que te vi y le dije que lo vería más tarde - dijo el castaño  
Que pena Terry, lo siento, por mi culpa no pudiste hablar con el - dijo la pecosa afligida  
No te preocupes pecosa, el se queda una semana, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente -dijo el actor sonriendo  
Me alegro mucho que te hayas reconciliado con el - dijo la rubia feliz  
Bueno... tanto como reconciliarse...mmm... pero por lo menos recibo sus correos y el los míos, estamos en son de paz, al fin entendió que mi profesión es el teatro y que no quiero ser el futuro Duque, aun esta renuente a eso piensa que con el tiempo cambie de opinión... - dijo el castaño  
De todas maneras es bueno que ya se hayan acercado un poco más - dijo la pecosa entusiasta  
Terry la miró y se perdió en esas esmeraldas, le gustaba tanto verla alegre y que le encuentre el lado positivo a todo  
Candy se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la intensa mirada del castaño pero mejor desvió la mirada y siguió caminando  
Te agradezco mucho Terry por haber hablado conmigo y aconsejarme, espero verte pronto, tengo que ir a casa a informar que me voy en 3 días -dijo la pecosa  
No te preocupes y ya sabes cuando gustes solo tienes que llamarme y ahí estaré... - dijo el castaño, la acompaño a que tome un carruaje y se despidieron

"Terry que bueno volver a verte, se te ve muy bien" - pensaba contenta la rubia  
"Candy estas aun más hermosa que antes, me alegro haberte encontrado aunque para darme cuenta una vez más que lo nuestro no pudo ser, espero que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos tu solita porque a mi... ya me lo dejaste claro" - pensó el castaño melancólico

Candy llego a la mansión de los Ardley y Archie ya había dado la noticia a la tía abuela y a Albert sobre el viaje de Anthony antes de lo previsto  
Candice... - lo pudiste alcanzar? - pregunto la anciana apenas llego la rubia  
La pecosa negó con la cabeza - No... el barco ya había partido - dijo la pecosa decaída  
Pero esto no puede ser, como se va ese muchacho sin avisar, es inconcebible, debiste hablar con el William.. - dijo la anciana  
Es su decisión tía, si el así lo quiso debe ser por algo y ya nos avisará cuando llegue a Europa - dijo Albert cabizbajo

Y Archie también, solo nos dio esa noticia y se fue a Chicago, que les pasa a estos muchachos hacen su santa voluntad - dijo aun mas enojada la anciana.  
Archie ya se fue? - preguntó la pecosa  
Si Candice, nosotros también partiremos mañana debemos continuar con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso - dijo la anciana  
Candy abrió los ojos y quería hablar pero Albert la interrumpió...  
Disculpe tía con todo esto aun no le hemos comunicado - dijo el rubio  
Que pasa William? - pregunto la anciana  
Hemos decidido cancelar el compromiso - soltó sin más el rubio  
Pero que dices William, acaso están locos?, quedan apenas 3 semanas, eso no puede ser -dijo la anciana alterándose  
Lo siento, es nuestra decisión y no hay marcha atrás, con permiso me retiro - dijo el rubio  
William... tienes que darme una explicación! - hablo la anciana pero el rubio ya había salido sin contestar  
Candice tu explícame que es lo que paso porque cancelaron el compromiso! - pregunto la anciana alterada  
Tranquilícese Tía Abuela, lo siento es mi culpa yo la cancelé -dijo la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
Pero porque... que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza niña?, va a ser un escandalo, no puedes hacerle esto a William, será el hazme reír de toda la sociedad- dijo la anciana  
Lo siento... no puedo... no puedo... - dijo la rubia llorando y salió corriendo a su cuarto  
La anciana se quedo en la sala preocupada por lo acontecido, tenía sus sospechas de que la verdad sobre Anthony alterara los planes de la familia, pero no se imaginaba que el compromiso entre su sobrino y Candy se rompiera, pensaba que se amaban y nada podía cambiar eso, pero... estaba equivocada  
Candy se fue a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama llorando, se sentía muy mal por herir a Albert, ni siquiera la regresó a ver cuando llegó y una vez dijo lo que dijo salió de la habitación  
Perdón Albert... perdóname, lo siento mucho... - dijo la pecosa entre sollozos  
La anciana fue a su habitación a descansar ya que fueron muchas emociones ese día, nadie bajo a cenar  
Albert no aguantaba mas tenia que preguntarle a la pecosa que había decidido, ya que con la ida de su sobrino no sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia y que decisión había tomado.  
Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación de la pecosa y se adentró, la vio acostada durmiendo en su cama, sus ojos aun estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y el rubio se dio cuenta, tenía entre sus manos una fotografía de Anthony y el rubio sintió que nuevamente se le partía el corazón...  
vio en la mesita de noche de al lado de la cama un boleto y lo revisó, era del viaje a Londres que pensaba hacer en 3 días "Así que se va..." pensó el rubio aun mas dolido  
Decidió no despertarla y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, esa misma noche el rubio partió a Chicago, dejándole una nota por debajo de la puerta a la pecosa...  
Al siguiente día Candy se levantó y miró la fotografía que tenia entre sus manos, se llevó a su pecho y se levantó  
"Tengo que averiguar a que hospital ingresará en Londres" - pensó la pecosa y se adentró a tomar un baño para cambiarse y salir

Al salir vio bajo la puerta una nota  
Es de Albert ! -dijo y la abrió inmediatamente

Querida Candy

Me voy a Chicago, se que en mucho tiempo no nos veremos, por lo que espero te vaya bien en tu viaje, no te preocupes por nada yo asumiré todas las críticas que se presenten, solo espero que a tu regreso hayas aclarado tu corazón y yo sea el primero en saberlo.  
Te estaré esperando, te Amo Candy y solo quiero tu felicidad.  
Siempre tuyo  
Albert

Albert... - dijo la pecosa tristemente, ella quería mucho al rubio y se sentía muy mal de haberlo herido pero no podía seguir así...  
La pecosa fue al hospital donde estaba Anthony y averiguó lo que tenía que hacer, así que fue a su casa a prepararse para su viaje

Señorita Candy la llaman por teléfono.. dijo la sirvienta  
Aló? - dijo la pecosa  
Hola Candy como estas?... cuando vas a regresar? - pregunto su amiga  
Hola Annie... tengo mucho que contarte.. -dijo la pecosa, no había hablado con su amiga desde que se enteró de lo de Anthony  
Archie me contó, porque rompiste el compromiso amiga - dijo la morena  
Lo siento Annie, debí habértelo contado yo... tengo mucho que decirte, te escribiré una carta para contarte los detalles - dijo la pecosa  
Pero.. no piensas venir pronto? - dijo la morena quien no entendía, si ya su novio le dijo que Anthony se fue  
No Annie lo siento... yo... me voy en dos días a Londres - dijo la rubia  
QUE! -pregunto la morena  
Si Annie ya compre el boleto y viajaré, voy a ayudar a Anthony con su recuperación -dijo la pecosa nerviosa  
Pero Candy que dices como que te iras a Londres... al escuchar eso Archie paso al teléfono ya que estaban juntos  
Gatita... como es eso de que te vas? - preguntó el castaño  
Hola Archie... si me voy mañana - dijo la rubia  
Pero para que Candy, no es posible, tienes que regresar a Chicago, acá esta tu vida, tus estudios, trabajo, no puedes dejarlo así como así - dijo Archie "el huyó de Candy y ahora ella va para estar junto a él" pensó el castaño  
Lo sé Archie, pero tengo que verlo, estar con el... pasaron muchos años y lo necesito - dijo la rubia  
Gatita... - susurró Archie  
Pero... y Albert... entonces va en serio lo de romper su compromiso? -dijo el castaño  
Si Archie, lo siento - dijo la pecosa tristemente  
Esta bien Candy, te vamos a extrañar, saluda a mi primo y dile que lo queremos mucho -dijo Archie quien sabia que no podía hacerla desistir, era muy terca la pecosa

La pecosa colgó y la voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó

Candice, así que te vas en dos días a Londres? - preguntó la anciana

Si Tía Abuela, quiero... quiero estar cerca de Anthony - dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada

Dime, acaso lo sigues amando? - preguntó la anciana

Tía... yo... bueno... no... no se - dijo la pecosa - perdóneme tía - dijo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas

Muchacha tu sabes que yo me opuse a tu relación con William al inicio y realmente pensé que se amaban, lo cuidaste mucho tiempo cuando no tenía memoria, estuviste con él y salvaste a nuestra familia ya que sin el Patriarca se iría a pique la fortuna de los Ardley, pero comprendí que no podía interponerme entre ustedes y William fue enérgico al decir que te amaba y que no le importaba si se interponía medio mundo con tal de estar contigo... yo, también llegue a quererte aunque no te lo demuestre muy a menudo, formas parte de esta familia - dijo la anciana

Ante esas palabras la rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón oprimirse

Lo lamento, yo... yo... nunca quise hacerle daño, en verdad pensé que lo amaba, pero estoy muy confundida, necesito aclarar mi mente y mi corazón, si continúo con este compromiso saldremos más heridos él y yo - comenzó a llorar más fuerte la rubia tapándose la cara

Yo también pensé que lo amabas... pero, al ver el brillo en tu mirada cuando estabas con mi sobrino Anthony y en la de él por supuesto, ese brillo que pensé que eran ilusiones mías cuando tuvieron su primer baile y que ya no existía desde hace mucho, nuevamente apareció en ti, quise pensar que era por la emoción de reencontrarse luego de varios años, pero no fue eso, ahora sé que tu corazón es de él aunque mi William sufra... - dijo la anciana tristemente

Yo... yo no sé si lo amo, fueron muchos años que lo creí muerto, solo sé que quiero estar cerca de él - dijo la pecosa

Candice... solo quiero que no exista conflictos entre mis sobrinos, son las personas que más quiero en esta vida, se que yo tuve mucha culpa en todo esto porque nunca debí haberles ocultado el estado de Anthony, pero ahora que él se ha recuperado, solo quiero que vuelva a la familia y si tu eres la indicada para hacerlo volver te estaré eternamente agradecida, eso sí, aclara tu corazón pronto - dijo la anciana

Así lo haré Tía Abuela, perdón por todo esto - dijo la pecosa triste

Pasaron 2 días y la pecosa arribo al puerto y viajó a Londres...

Hola amig s, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, lamento la demora y les prometo actualizarla pronto.


End file.
